


Ask for Answers

by kyuuketsukirui



Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Drabble, Gen, POV Second Person, Post-Canon, Queer Gen, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-28
Updated: 2010-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-10 07:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuuketsukirui/pseuds/kyuuketsukirui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wonder sometimes if you feel like a man because you are one, or because she named you John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ask for Answers

You wonder sometimes if you feel like a man because you are one, or because she named you John. If she'd been a different mom, one who'd put you in dresses and called you Jane, would you still feel this way? Would you still be you inside?

You wonder what she thought when she looked down at the baby in her arms and saw you instead of the boy she'd been expecting. Did she panic? Did she ever hesitate? Or did she take it in stride like she always did?

You wish you'd asked her when you had the chance.


End file.
